


Not Your Classic Vigilante

by FandomMeanderer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Drama, Batfamily and Batsis, Batsis!Reader - Freeform, F/M, batsis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMeanderer/pseuds/FandomMeanderer
Summary: (Name) Wayne was the golden child to the world and the first and only non vigilante batkid to her family and the Justice League. After a certain turn of events, her fate is twisted in the hands of a villain with an immense God Complex and she is sent to another world after a tragic event in Earth-61. What will happen now that she is forced to face her past?This can also be found on my Tumblr WanderingThroughFandoms.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Major OC use throughout this story! I hope you all don't mind, and I hope you enjoy this story I put together :) This is a long one, so buckle up and grab a snack!
> 
> Chapter 1 is a short one, just to set the scene a bit, but regardless I hope it's to your liking \\(^.^\\)

“Yeah, Babs and I aren’t as golden as you’d like us to be, sis,” Dick laughs. He adjusts his seating position to be more comfortable and looks over at you. “I know, I know, I’m just being unreasonable, but shit, it’s just not fair. After I heard that she had a thing going on with Bruce? Damn, maybe I’ll go visit Kori later. The Titans miss you, by the way.”

Dick presses his lips together and sighs.

“And so do we.”

~

Jason finished cleaning off his guns and tossed them on the table before crashing down on his couch. He stared at the ceiling for good minute before finally groaning. He grabbed the first aid kid under the table and finally started bandaging his arm.

He’s done this enough to know what he’s doing, but for some reason it never felt right anymore. Especially after two years ago, made he just needs to get over it. Or maybe he just needs to grit his teeth and move forward.

He came back, so why couldn’t she?

~

Cass had always been the silent type. She had her reasons, that was for sure. But on this day she always seemed more, off put, so to say. She keeps a picture of her at all times, she was her first trusted friend after all. She owed a great deal to her, but she couldn’t pay up. In a way, Cass feels like she failed her, and she never really did forgive herself.

Too much fighting, her friend would say, and not enough playing. She lived by that for a short while, until that faithful day, and then she reverted.

~

“Haven’t had a fifth cup of coffee in two months!” Tim beamed. Stephanie gave him a wordless high five, not looking up from her computer.

“You’re lying aren’t you.”

“Yeah,” Tim dragged. He pulled out his phone and read the notification banner. “Shit…” Stephanie leaned over the table and glanced at his phone.

“Oh.” Her breath hitches. “That’s today, isn’t it?”

~

Damien throws the tennis ball for what seems like the hundredth time and watches Titus run after it. He growls and kicks aside a stone. He had run out of the manor earlier to clear his thoughts, but nothing he did seemed to help very much. He just felt angry. Angry at her, angry at the world, and angry at himself. Why the hell didn’t he go after her? What kind of brother was he? A terrible one, is what he settled on. And for some reason it was always today that reminded him of that.

She’d probably tell him to get over it, to be honest. He probably should.

~

Bruce was unfazed today.

Which was nearly horrifying for him, of all of them he should be feeling the worse right now, but he didn’t.

Maybe he really was a monster, maybe she was right.

But it’s too late to change anything, now isn’t it?

~

Alfred always thought that the Manor seemed gloomier after she left. It was lacking in that youthful optimism that never ceased to amaze him. If it wasn’t for his promise to the late Waynes, he would’ve resigned, until little (Name) Wayne showed up on the steps of Wayne Manor in the arms of a very pissed Selina.

Perhaps it was his tired eyes, but there are some days where he could have sworn that he saw her.

~

At first, Selina couldn’t have been bothered. She didn’t even know, to be honest, that something happened. It wasn’t until she overheard two goons talking at the bar when she found out what happened. She was furious, she wanted to claw their eyes out right there and then, but she knew that wouldn’t have changed anything.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly mother and daughter, but nevertheless they still spoke to each other. She tried to be involved as much as possible without being in the spot light. She was a Wayne after all, there would be some repercussions if she was seen with a woman who was supposed to be invisible to the public.

Today was just another day.


	2. After the Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More setting and another smaller chapter, longer ones incoming!

(Name) Wayne was a bright child.

She kept her grades up, she participated in the arts, she did all the extracurriculars she could fit in her schedule, but nevertheless it was never enough, was it?

She could win all of those flowering awards, those academic scholarships, and those gleaming trophies, but there was one thing she never could win.

And she was always reminded of this at every single ceremony when she would see the reserved, empty seat. Alfred would always be sitting in the seat next to it, and occasionally one of her siblings, and even her mother every now and then, in her classic trench coat and cat’s eye sunglasses, but still there. But never her own father.

‘Crime doesn’t sleep.' Was always the excuse, but she never heard that from her father. It was always Alfred.

But she was so surprised, so very surprised when her father yelled at her for being absent at Barbara’s ceremony.

She had already told Barbara that she wouldn’t be able to make it due to her exams being on the same day, and the two had arranged to have their own party afterwards as soon as the two were free. (Name) had even given her the congratulatory gift earlier that day to apologize.

But Bruce wasn’t hearing it.

“After everything we’ve done to you? You skip out on an event so important—“

“Babs and I already talked about it!”

“No, no, you don’t get it, we’ve been to everything—“

“You haven’t been to shit, dad.” That shut him up quick. (Name) shook her head. “You really are a monster.”

After that, (Name) packed her things and left.

It was like she never lived at the Manor at all.

It wasn’t until long after she had gone when her father found out that she had graduated valedictorian, or that she breezed through college, and was even on track to finishing two years earlier than anyone else.

She just had to pass that final.

According to Barbara, she did. She passed with flying colors.

But (Name) never got to know that.

“Breaking news,” the news anchor began. “The body of (Name) Wayne was just found in crime alley just a few minutes ago. Unfortunately, for legal reasons we are not allowed to disclose who was arrested; however we have been allowed access to pictures of the scene. Please note that what you are about to see will be graphic and not suited for some people—“

Dick stopped listening. His eyes widened with shock as the pictures of what was left at the scene appeared on the screen. He couldn’t hear his coworkers behind him asking if he was okay. He just shut down.

Jason stood above the scene, watching as the police worked like dogs, taking notes, pictures, and evidence. According to what he overheard, his little sister was just in that alley, begging for help, and none of them came. She was all by herself when she needed her family the most. Then it hit him like a crowbar, they never really were there for her, were they?

Tim saw it on the news. He and Stephanie were walking around campus when they saw one of the screens through the library window and… it wasn’t a very pretty sight. Both of them were at a loss for words.

It hurt Damien the most though, she was his blood relative through their father, they were the true family. He didn’t speak to anyone for months. He wouldn’t leave his room, he wouldn’t cooperate on missions, it was hard on him.

Cass was pissed. She was livid. Why wasn’t anyone there for her? Why didn’t anyone help her? She was the only one in the family who didn’t partake in the fucked up family business. And she was even more livid when Bruce decided to open his mouth.

“She doesn’t want to be a part of this family, so she doesn’t get to be.”

And in that moment, every single one of them looked at him with so much distraught and anger that they couldn’t even speak. They just turned around, paid their respects, and left.


	3. The Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we can fully delve into the story.

The sounds of violins and harpsichords filled the grand ballroom.

She walked in, her heels clicking on the floor and her dress billowing out at her waist.

“This ain’t my crowd,” she sighs. She watched the people part as a familiar face cascaded down the steps and approached her. She curtseyed. “Your Highness.”

“Captain Wayne,” he nodded his head. She took his hand and the two waltzed slowly to the music. “Relax a little, Captain.”

“You know big parties aren’t my thing.”

“True, but I’ve been told you’re rather good at adapting to situations.”

“Low blow, your highness.”

“Oh, do excuse me,” he teases. 

The occasion was simple, celebrating a victory. Well, ish. The actual ball was in celebration of the Prince living through the whole dragon ordeal. With her help, of course, but hey she wasn’t royalty.

“I apologize for the lack of recognition.”

“Eh, I was never one for the limelight.”

“Shame, you seem poised for excellence.” Oh if only he knew.

(Name) Wayne. Captain of the Royal Guard. Known across that land for her no-shit attitude that contrasts her devilish charms. She and a close friend of hers seemingly appeared out of nowhere, according to legend, and ascended the ranks quickly to become the most trusted officials of the royal entourage. Few know of her true past, however, and few know what she truly is capable of.

Speaking of the duo, (Name) notices another familiar face wave her over.

“If you’ll excuse me, your highness,” she bows her head slightly and pulls herself away as she approached her friend.

“You tell him you’re heading out in an hour?” Alexander raises his eyebrow.

Alexander Wright, her best friend and trusted confidant since god knows when. It started as a simple penpal project in elementary school and it had since evolved. The two met in person on occasion, what with (Name) living in Gotham and Alex living in London. However, despite their lack of actual face to face contact, it was oddly easy for the two to properly connect with each other and find comfort in one another’s words. With that said, it was a miracle she ran into him after the uh incident.

“No…”

“Tragic.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, please I’m sure you’d enjoy that.”

“I have enough dumbass men in my life please don’t make it worse. You’re supposed to be the good one.”

“I’m quite honored.”

“Ugh, well,” (Name) glances back at the prince.

Now, Prince Calvin Ayer, that’s a man. (Name) couldn’t deny that. She also couldn’t deny the fact that she mainly rose the ranks just to see him more. This prince charming was not one to be underestimated, although it is true that there is many a time (Name) had to step in and slaughter a dragon, he was not one to back off without a fight. There are more stories of the two working together than of them saving the other.

‘Oh my god I’m such a dork,’ (Name) cried silently. Nevertheless, she walked back up to him, shoved whatever bimbo was drooling over him and smiled sweetly. He in turn gave a casual smile and the two continued where they left off.

“Is that your prince smile or your thank-you-for-getting-me-out-of-there smile?” She teases.

“A bit of both.” He spins her gently, handling her with care. “You look like a woman on a mission. What’s wrong?”

“I’m heading out on a job tonight. Henry’s your stand-in Captain.”

“You chose Henry? It’s like you’re punishing me.”

“That’s what you get for almost dying twice in a row,” (Name) teased, spinning out of his arms.

“Twice? I only recall once!”

“I’m also counting when you slipped and fell down the stairs.”

“Quiet your voice, Captain!” The Prince’s ears turned a bright red as he glanced around to be sure no one heard. To this (Name) laughed quietly.

“You’ll be fine, your highness,” she reassures. Just as she is about to pull away, he does the opposite. His eyes filled with concern and his grip gentle but firm, he said softly,

“Come back alive, (Name).”

“I always do.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know,” she winks. “Until then.”

“Until then.” She gave one final wave before following Alex out.

—

“Alright, who’s my team?” (Name) asks as she pulls her combat boots on. “God this is much more comfortable.”

“You are aware that his highness has fallen quite hard for you, right?” Alex teases. (Name) rolls her eyes.

“It is so obvious!” She laughs. A third person enters the room.

Carter Adara was another associate close with (Name). His attitude was rather standoffish to most but he was without a doubt loyal. (Name) also couldn’t deny the slight feeling of admiration she felt towards him, but she felt guilty all the same. He reminded her of a certain ex of hers she loved rather deeply, after all.

“We’re heading off to Earth-61,” he says sternly. He flips through the holographic display. (Name) slams her foot on the ground and turns to Alexander with tight lips.

“Earth-61,” she says with disbelief. “And when were you going to tell me this?”

“Once we got there,” Alex admitted. “Something told me that you wouldn’t have accepted the job if you knew.”

“Fuck. So this intelligence recon… Don’t tell me I have to…”

“Sorry, darling, you’re going to have to pay daddy dearest a visit.”


	4. Home Run

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, FUCK!” (Name) shrieked at the topic of her lungs. Alex and Carter followed her as closely as possible as the trio ran across from rooftop to rooftop. Alexander pulled her down as shots started firing again. “This is insane.”

“I thought you said that Gotham was being protected!” Carter shouts.

“It’s supposed to be, goddammit!” She argues. “Where the fuck is Batman?!”

“Batman? What are we being protected by a furry now?” Carter rolls his eyes. (Name) glares at him.

“It’s just a recon mission, he said. We don’t need to bring weapons, he said. Well guess what, Carter?! FUCK. YOU.” She ruffles her hair angrily as more bullets whizzed past the trio. Alex’s eyes move to his monitor as it began to beep like wild.

“Two figures incoming,” he says calmly. (Name) shook her head and glanced back.

“Alright, okay, we’re staying here,” she grumbles, pulling her two friends behind a few crates. Alex shrugs and pulls the screen back up.

“Dammit that means I’m going to have to do this to then,” Carter rubs the back of his neck. He loads his pistol, ignoring the pissed off expression (Name) tried to drill into his head. The two incoming parties happened to be on their side, at least. (Name) could have recognized that pair of red topped heroes from anywhere.

“What the hell are Red Hood and Speedy doing here?” One of the goons says over the gunfire.

“It’s Arsenal dammit!” Roy shouts. Jason’s laugh echoed across the field as he reloaded faster than (Name) had ever seen.

“Oh come on, man, let’s finish this,” he says, probably smirking under his own mask.

“This is taking too long,” Alexander says calmly.

“I see that,” (Name) acknowledges. She looks over at Carter, who nods in agreement. Finally, in the snap of Alex’s fingers, each enemy troop crumbled to the ground.

Jason and Roy looked around at the goons who suddenly collapsed. Each of them were shouting different phrases but each of them felt the same. Some of them were curled up and some of them just stood still. Some of them writhed on the ground while others just closed their eyes. It was almost supernatural.

“What the hell? I can’t move my legs!” One of them shouts. 

“Something is pushing against me!”

“We’re all dead!”

The helpless shrieks of the enemy filled the area until they all knocked out. (Name) sighed and slumped her shoulders.

“Been quite some time since I had to deal with that many at once,” Alex sighs. Jason and Roy approach the crates. (Name) quickly turned to the other two boys.

“Quick, you two need to hide!”

“Wait—“ Carter is cut off as Alex drags them off to another side of the roof. (Name) quickly stands up and Jason drops his pistols with a loud clatter. (Name) awkwardly pivots on her heel. She is playing a role now. She isn’t Captain Wayne at this moment. She is the (Name) Wayne from two years ago. She isn’t cocky, she’s anxious. She isn’t strong, she’s feeble. She isn’t powerful, she’s delicate. Easy.

“(Name)…” Jason pulled his helmet off, Roy followed suit, dumbstruck at the sight.

“Hi… I can explain… I think? Okay, well, you’re not talking, so I guess that means you’re waiting for me to explain, so, well, uhm, how do I start? Well, I woke up in this weird lab place and a bunch of doctors were applauding and it was super awkward because I had no clue what was going on and, well, it turns out they weren’t going to use me for the best of intentions, and that’s when these two people stepped in and beat the crap outta them! And I don’t know where they are so please don’t ask. Looks like I really have to—“ (Name) stops talking as Jason pulls her into a hug. (Name) tensed slightly, but eventually returned the hug. “This is nice…”

“It’s really you,” Jason laughs lightly.

“How would you know? I could be Talia in disguise.”

“You talk too much.”

“OKAY. WOW.”

“I’ve gotta tell the others,” Jason says as his eyes start to widen.

“Oh, that’s really not necessary,” (Name) shakes her head quickly. Jason already has his hands on his phone. “Oh, on second thought, seeing you again has made me feel really strange, I’m going to run to the bathroom. Yup, that’s where I’m going, okay, bye!”

“Bye,” Jason waves off. (Name) runs down a flight of stairs and Jason realizes what he just did. “WAIT COME BACK! Roy, get back to the apartment, I’ll call you back!”

“But (Name)—“

“Yeah, yeah, stop drooling over my sister,” Jason jumps down to the next platform. “Later!”


	5. The Manor

The familiar knock at the door startled Alfred. It was a simple tune, but it nevertheless sent chills up his spine. A memory flashed in his head as he made his way to the door.

~

“Okay, okay,” a young five year old (Name) smiled. “So you know it’s me, and you don’t have to hurt yourself trying to reach for that big thing again, I will knock like this, okay?” She explains. She knocks on the door five times in a cute rhythm.

“If you insist, Miss (Name),” Alfred pats her on the head gently.

“Okay, I’m going to go play with Jason!” She says loudly, running up the stairs. There is a slight thud that echoed around the manor followed by a quick “I’m okay!”

Alfred chuckled lightly before placing the heavy rifle down. She must’ve seen him blow his back out bending over to pick it up, age never really caught up to Alfred until recently. 

“Cheeky girl, she is,” he sighs and continues on with the housework.

~

Alfred rested his hand on the lock. Who would be at the other side of this door. He reached for the rifle that was leaning on the wall next to the front door and slowly he unlocked it. The sight before him nearly put him into cardiac arrest.

“I thought I told you that you didn’t need to grab that if it was me,” (Name) said softly.

“I must be dreaming,” Alfred’s voice wavered.

“Uhm… Gosh, I promise I had this entire thing planned out, but now I have no clue what to say,” (Name) shifts awkwardly. She presses her lips together. “Can I come inside? It’s really cold out here…”

Alfred stands to the side and (Name) walks in slowly, almost unsure of whether or not she still belonged there.

“Where’s dad?”

“In his office at Wayne Industries, Miss Wayne,” Alfred says calmly.

“What’s with the formalities, Al? What happened to just calling me (Name)?” She laughs. “Geez, the way you’re looking at me makes me feel like I died and came back.”

“Apologies, Miss (Name),” Alfred eyed her wearily. 

“Titus!” (Name) squealed. The large dog ran up to her and nuzzled his head against her leg. “Aww, hi, buddy! So cute as always, aren’t ya?”

“Titus, heel,” Damien growled. He marched down the stairs. “I don’t understand why—“ Titus didn’t move from your leg.

“Hey, Dami, how was school?” (Name) smiles. Damien walks up to her slowly and then proceeds to circle her, looking for something that was amiss. Then his eyes moved to her neck. There was a visible scar across the front of it. “Oh this thing? I just looked in the mirror and saw it, I’m not quite sure how it got there, don’t worry, I’m not suicidal or anything,” she chuckles. Damien finally wraps his arms around her and she stiffens.

“That was random,” she finally says before hugging him back. “Everything alright?”

“Master Damien, she doesn’t know.”

“You’re an idiot,” he finally musters out. (Name) grins awkwardly and rubs the top of his head.

“Ah, I was worried for a second,” she says. Damien lets go of her and tugs on Titus’ collar.

“I’m going to go sit here,” he says quickly. He falls on the stair step and Titus sits next to him.

“Would you like me to call your father, Miss (Name)?” Alfred has his hand on the phone.

“Nah, it’s okay, I doubt he’d come anyways,” (Name) sighs. “I just came to apologize. I think two months is long enough to be mad, right?”

“Has it really been two months, Miss (Name)?”

“Yeah, I think he’s learned his lesson,” (Name) beams.

“Alfred!” Tim calls out. He walks in to the main room. “We’re out of coffee.” His eyes land on (Name) and he rubs them tiredly.

“I believe I left it on the shelf, Master Drake.”

“On second thought, keep it,” Tim says, maintaining eye contact with (Name). “I’m starting to hallucinate.”

“Gosh! I’ve only been gone for two months and you guys are treating it like I’ve been gone for years!” (Name) stamps her foot on the ground. “Geez, are you guys that mad at me?” (Name)’s expression wavered slightly.

“Hey, I left my mask in the ba—“ Dick stops half inside the manor and half outside the manor.

“Master Dick, why don’t you take a seat,” Alfred offers. Without closing his jaw he follows Alfred to the couch and keeps his eyes trained on (Name). 

“GUYS (NAME)’S ALIVE!” Jason shouts, helmet under his arm and guns in his hand. He looked around at his brothers and shut his hanging mouth.

“Oh really, Todd?” Damien snarks. “I didn’t notice.” (Name) looks around them with wide eyes.

“Alive? I never died? What?” (Name) stammers. Dick stands up and waves at his brothers.

“Family meeting in the bat cave, (Name) stay with Titus.”

“Hey!”

“Love ya, sis,” Tim says as he passes by her. He quickly back tracks and pats her shoulder, then returns to the bat cave. The rest followed after and (Name) slouched on the couch. Once the bookshelf moved back into place she placed her hand on her heart.

“I’m in,” she whispered.


	6. Reminisce

“So she doesn’t remember dying, at all,” Dick restated. Alfred nods.

“She believes that it had only been two months.”

“She told me that she woke up in a surgical room,” Jason huffs. “And that two guys got her out, then she ran into me. On a roof top.”

“What?”

“Well I’m assuming the guys that were shooting at her were trying to get her back in the lab,” Jason shrugs. “Shit, she really doesn’t know what’s going on, huh?”

“How are we going to break it to her?” Dick furrows his eyebrows and paces around slowly.

“You’re all overthinking this, we just have to tell her,” Damien points out.

“Wait, tell who what?” Duke inquires. He walks into the cave after parking his motorcycle and looks amongst the group of concerned boys. Alfred nods his head slightly.

“Welcome home, Master Duke.”

“Hey, Alfred. Oh, and who’s the chick upstairs? She’s cute.”

“Our sister,” Jason glared. Duke went pale.

“You mean, that sister?” He asks. “The one that was, you know, dismembered,” he whispered the final word.

“Don’t remind me,” Dick sighs. Duke frowns.

“Sorry, sorry, she just didn’t look very, um, separated,” he continues.

“I suggest you stop talking, Thomas,” Damien crosses his arms. “We should explain to her what happened.”

“You already said that,” Tim says.

“I guess we really don’t have a choice, and we can’t wait for Bruce either, I think that he would be the last person (Name) would want to see.”

“Yeah, yeah, right,” Dick nods his head. “Let’s go break it to her.”

-

(Name) stood by the mantle in a silent thought. Her hands brushed over the dark wood and came to a stop by a picture of herself, about seven years ago based on the regrettably rainbow braces and the giant framed glasses. She picked it up delicately, her mind drifting back to those simpler times. However, just as quickly, her mind switched to the drastic times.

It hasn’t been easy, after the incident.

(Name) Wayne had woken up in a world unfamiliar to her, the grassy plains, the clear blue skies, and the reflective waters just seemed too perfect. Too different. Different from the barren wastelands, the smoggy atmosphere, and the murky waters. Different from home.

And to be frank, it terrified her.

Her hands moved up to her shoulders to rub them gently, then her thighs, her chest, and finally her neck. All in one piece.

Something was wrong, something had to be up. Was it the Scarecrow’s doing? Was she hallucinating?

Turns out, the new land she was in was very much real. Just as real as the scars around her neck and body, just as real as her still beating heart, and just as real as the events that transpired before. Every now and then, (Name) would feel a ghost pain of the terrors she had experienced before her second chance. She would rub the scars gently and curse herself for thinking of the long past incident.

The stories are true, she did ascend the ranks and she did so quickly but naught without cost. The pains and the suffering she went through, all started by one person.

The person she used to adore, and now the person she loathed. He ruined her life, she wasted so much time on a lost cause of a goal, and that made her bitter. It made her cruel, she learned that she could truly only rely on herself.

But still, she had those days. Those days when all she wished was to stay in bed and cry as the pains and the images overwhelmed her. She never could truly forget the feeling of hands grabbing at her from all sides, the agonizing pain of the knife dragging across her appendages, or the brutality of forced desires. Who could?

But where were they?

Gotham’s protectors?

Not there.

And because of that, (Name) Wayne finished her transition into Captain Wayne. That much was clear.

(Name) placed the picture frame back on the mantle as her brothers returned to the main room. She put on a smile and turned to them.

“Done excluding me?” She teases.

“You died,” Jason blurted. Damien shot him a ‘What the hell?’ face while Dick’s jaw drops. Tim whistles awkwardly and Duke nods slowly with wide eyes.

“I… I what…? I died? What do you mean?” (Name) stood up and walked towards them slowly. “I don’t remember that. Shouldn’t I remember something like dying? Jason did. Why don’t I? Wait, what does that mean? Am I still human? Am I evil? This is too much.”

“No, no, just stay calm, (Name),” Dick reassures. He walks over to her and rests his hands on her shoulders.

“How’d I die? Where’s your proof?” (Name)’s voice shook as her eyes began to tear up slightly. Dick looked back at Jason, who just shook his head gently.

“I really don’t think you want to know, little wing,” Dick frowns. (Name)’s expression tensed slightly at her old nickname.

“And I really think I deserve to know, Richard,” (Name) stood taller and looked up at her older brother. “Well?”

Oh, but they didn’t have to tell her.

(Name) remembered all too well. But Alex would be very disappointed in her if she skinned her brothers alive now, so best not do that.

“Just like always, I don’t know why I bother,” (Name) shook her head. “I’m going home.”

“(Name) wait!” Dick steps in front of her.

“What now?”

“Well… since you died… well your house isn’t your house anymore. It’s best that you stay here with us.” He looks her in the eye and (Name) felt her heart break. But just as fast as it broke, it hardened once again.

“Oh, alright then,” she mumbles. “Is my room still the same?”

“We didn’t have the heart to clean it out,” Alfred said behind her. (Name) nodded slightly and walked up the stairs.

_‘Bravo,’_ Alex’s voice rang in her head.

_‘Shut up, this is fucking painful,’_ (Name) grimaces as she walks up the stairs. _‘Just do what you need to do and I’ll grab the files from my dad’s computer.’_

_‘Naturally, just try not to lose your cool.’_

_‘Yeah, yeah.’_


	7. Memories of a Time Long Passed

The clock stroke midnight, and the Manor was empty save for two souls.

Alfred Pennyworth sat in the library, patiently waiting for the Master of the home, with a simple book in hand and a cup of tea in another. The library was lit in a way that made the area seem warm and welcoming. Anyone who walked into its warmth would be encased in a feeling of comfort and safety that all else would fade away and allow one restful night. The old butler thought back to the simpler times when the Waynes were a rather joyous group, well, as joyous as a family could be given their hobby. Now would be an important time to note that the book in Alfred’s hands was not one you would find in a store, no not quite, it was a birthday present gifted to Bruce Wayne by the one and only (Name) Wayne. The brightest of the Waynes, but at the same time the most tragic. All she wanted was her father’s approval, but it never came. And despite all the love and affection her siblings gave her, it was never enough to fill the void left by her own father. His eyes drifted over to the darkness of the hallway. The (Name) that entered the manor that day, he knew it was her, yet at the same time he knew it wasn’t. But what is this strange feeling?

Now, in stark difference to the library, was a rather cold and secluded bedroom where our heroine lay. Her eyes staring up at the ceiling, unable to even consider the horrors of allowing the tired captain to close her eyes for just a moment. Years of being in a new world conditioned her to be unable to relax in atmospheres like this, cold and alone. An environment that used to feel like the afore mentioned room, was now the opposite. Was it the loathing she felt for this manor in general? Or was it the constant nagging of her best friend in her head. Whatever it was, it was enough to drag (Name) out of the prison of her bed and onto her feet.

_‘What, Alex?’_ She grumbles, her hand clutching her heart.

_‘I’m sure you’d love to come back, and I can see that the path to your father’s computer is empty.’_

_‘Okay, yeah, I’m going. Alfred’s pretty vigilant though.’_

_‘Ah, so you need a diversion.’_

_‘Yup, what do you have up your sleeves?’_

_‘Not much, unfortunately. Oh wait, just kidding.’_

_‘Wait, what? What’s up?’_ Their mental conversation is disrupted by a small but sudden explosion outside. She rushes over to the window as Carter gives her a sloppy salute. She looks down and notices Alfred walking out to investigate. _‘Alexander Wright, you are a genius.’_

_‘Thank you, darling. But you really should be thanking Carter, I’m sure he’d love praise from his dear Captain.’_

_‘Don’t say it like that it’s creepy.’_

_‘Is it? Why don’t you pay more attention to his mannerisms? I’m sure the two of you would make a lovely couple.’_

_‘What do you mean?’_ (Name)’s face reddens slightly. _‘Alex?’_

After repeatedly trying to call out to him, and repeatedly not hearing a response, (Name) opted to run down the stairs, making sure that Alfred is kept busy as she accessed the bat cave. She fumbled to pull the flash drive out but quickly regain composure as she watched all of the information from the bat computer duplicate and save onto the small device that would serve to be her lifeline.

_‘Don’t forget the device.’_

_‘I know, I know, fuck off.’_ (Name) mentally argues with Alexander. She pulls out a second listening device and plants it far beneath the desk just as the flash drive completed its purpose. Just as quickly as she went in, she pulled out the flash drive and retreated back upstairs; however, this time she couldn’t ignore the library. Seeing as it was still empty, she walked in.

(Name) looked out the window and watched Alfred finish cleaning up the aftermath of Carter’s work and more questions popped into her mind.

First of all, how did they cope after she left? Her father, she can guess easily, probably didn’t find out until months after the fact. Her brothers, Dick in particular, must have been heartbroken. She could hate her father as much as she wanted, but she could never hate her siblings. All of the carnival dates with Dick, the late night motorcycle rides with Jason, how she and Tim would do late night homework together, and how could she forget about all the arcade days with Damien? And furthermore, the cute movie nights with Steph, or the girls’ nights with Cass, all of these were memories that (Name) held dear.

Second of all, how different would things be if she had stayed? Would she have gained her father’s approval? Would she have graduated? Who knows? Maybe she would have finally met someone who could have filled that lack of fatherly care. Maybe she would have met someone to share her life with under different circumstances. Two names appeared in her head, but she dismissed them quickly.

(Name)’s eyes land on the book near the fire. And of course not just any book, her book. She picked it up and turned through the pages. It was a sloppy, albeit adorable, picture book littered with polaroids of herself and her many family members, each picture had a short description next to it. (Name) remembered clearly, she made this to give to her father. She had felt terrible that he was on business trips all of the time, and felt like he would miss their family. At the time, the only people pictured were herself, Dick, Jason, and Alfred. Simpler times. She flipped through the pages and noticed that they had been filled in with more neat handwriting and more professional pictures, and she easily recognized this to be Alfred’s doing. Finally, (Name) came to a stop at the last page. In childish writing, it read: “For my superhero dad! So he would always have his family with him!”

“I know it may not seem like it, Miss (Name),” Alfred cuts in. (Name) doesn’t move from her spot and continues to stare down at the page. “But your father did truly love you.”

“Right,” (Name)’s facade breaks. “I’m sure he did.”

“Are you really the same (Name) Wayne who left this manor two years ago?” Alfred moves cautiously towards her. (Name) takes in a deep breath and closes the picture book.

“Keen as ever, Alfred,” (Name) smiles weakly.

“Your smile certainly isn’t,” Alfred points out. He takes a seat by the fire once more and gestures for (Name) to do the same. “It’s different, almost like you have seen a world of pain.”

“Is it? I guess that would make sense,” (Name) tries to build up her character again. “I did die.”

“That is true,” Alfred says sadly. He drinks his tea silently. “Do you really not remember anything from that day?”

“I do not,” (Name) lies. The two remain quiet for awhile. (Name) coughs lightly and places her hand on her heart.

_‘He’s catching on,’_ she worries.

_‘I don’t quite think so,’_ Alex responds. _‘Although, I would remain vigilant.’_

“Are you alright, Miss (Name),” Alfred speaks again.

“I have been having these strange chest pains,” (Name) explains.

_‘Is that all I am to you? Strange chest pains?’_ Alex teases. (Name) lets her hand drop to her lap, ending her side of the conversation with her best friend. “Maybe it’s an after effect of dying.”

“Please don’t speak of your death so calmly,” Alfred shakes his head. “Master Dick did not sleep for days, Master Jason kept coming home with new wounds, Master Tim kept surrounding himself with work, and do not get me started on Master Damien… It truly was a tragedy for us.”

“Was it for dad?” (Name) looks up at him again, but this time with genuine curiosity. Alfred is silent for awhile. “Did he even know?” (Name) felt her voice waiver. She couldn’t understand why she felt this way, she should loathe him. That’s what the Royal Guard emphasized. Remember the pain, remember who caused it, and remember to use it to become stronger.

“He… He did not,” Alfred admits. (Name) put on another pained smile and nodded slowly.

“Of course he didn’t. Why would he care?”

“He didn’t find out until Mr. Kent came over to pay his condolences,” Alfred admits. “Just a few days before your funeral.”

“Right, sounds like him,” (Name) shakes her head. Before Alfred could try to defend her father’s actions, she speaks up quickly, “I’m going to bed.”

“Of course, Miss (Name),” Alfred bows his head slightly. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Strangely enough, (Name) found herself drifting to sleep after their talk.


	8. Return

Unfortunately, her slumber did not last long, as she was reminded of why she hated sleeping in the first place.

It was like she was in that alley again. Two years, and she still hasn’t forgotten. Two years, and she can still feel everything. Two years, and she can still remember looking up to the sky and seeing that all too familiar smoggy sky. She can still remember, and recite from heart, the prayer she sent out to whatever god was out there to just end her suffering there. And, as her pursuer pulled on her hair, she shot up from bed, her left hand moving up to her neck, and the right to her heart.

_‘Another nightmare?'_

_’If nightmares are all I have then I’d rather not sleep at all.’_

_‘Tea, darling.’_

_‘Yeah, yeah, I know, I just wish you were here.’_

_‘I know, (Name), I know. Meet me outside, we got what we need, so we can leave.’ _

_‘Yeah, I’ll see you there.’ _(Name) got out of bed once again and walked to the manor kitchen.

“I hope Alfred didn’t move anything since I was last here,” she mumbles.

“He didn’t,” Tim confirms. (Name) glances over her shoulder and Tim smiles softly. “That used to scare the heck out of you.”

“Not anymore, I guess,” (Name) responds. She pulls out a tea packet and fills the water heater to the brim. “Why are you still up?”

“Bruce asked me to go through some files.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“I’m not sure if anyone told him.”

“I’d rather he not know, to be honest.” (Name) rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. “I’m going to go on a walk around the manor, it’s late so I doubt anyone will see me.”

“Oh, let me go with you! I need some air anyways.” Tim latches himself on (Name)’s arm and leads the two out. She grips her chest, wrinkling the soft material of her night shirt.

_‘FUCK.’_

_‘Language.’_

_‘I just wanna go home, dammit.’_

_‘Make sure he goes in first. Carter and I will just hide out in the gardens.’_

_‘Okay, okay…’_

“What do you think, (Name)?” Tim kicks a pebble to the side. (Name) glances at him.

_‘He asked: ‘I think tonight is too quiet, do you?’_

“I’m not sure… I was never trained like you guys so I can’t say for certain,” (Name) shrugs. Tim nods awkwardly. In some ways, (Name) did see it as a bit too quiet. It was on nights like these when the battles in her new home would erupt out of nowhere. It was nights like these that you had to be careful of. Yet in a way, these were the most beautiful of nights. The nights where you could look up at the stars and think about something else. “You have something on your mind.” (Name) glances over to Tim, who had been looking away for quite some time now.

“Do you hate us?” Tim continues to shuffle awkwardly around. (Name) sighs.

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t,” she says with a light tone. “You guys are my brothers. I grew up with you guys. Same goes for Steph and Cass, you’re all my family.”

“Oh, okay,” Tim nods and the two continue their walk. “What’s been on your mind?”

“Well, I’m trying to figure out if I can get my house back,” (Name) laughs. “That would be nice. Oh, and maybe I can rekindle things with Connor, how has he been?”

“Connor? That’s more of Dick’s expertise, but I think he’s been okay.”

“Maybe not, I don’t even know what happened to myself yet.”

“I’m sure you heard this a lot already, sis, but it was really hard on us,” Tim continues to shuffle awkwardly.

_‘Poor thing, he doesn’t know how to act around you.’_

“Yeah, I know,” (Name) nods. Suddenly, Tim stops her.

“Who are you.” It sounds more like a statement than a question.

“What do you mean, Timmy, I’m me,” (Name) shrugs.

“I’m not talking about you.” Slowly, Carter and Alex walk out from behind the trees, their hands raised.

“We’re here for her,” Carter states. Tim looks back at (Name), then to the two men.

“And you think I’m just going to let you—“

“I’m sorry, Timmy,” (Name) reaches over and applies pressure to his neck. She watches as every muscle tenses in his body before he passes out. Alex crouches down next to him and pours a few drops of a clear fluid into his mouth.

“That should remove any memory from today.”

“And the others?”

“Thoroughly taken care of.”

“I’ll trust your word.”

“Shall we return?” Alex taps his wrist watch. (Name) looks down at her passed out brother.

“Let me at least drag him back inside,” (Name) furrows her brow. Alex nods.

“Make it quick.”

“Duh.”

(Name) places Tim gently unto the couch and wraps the throw blanket around him. She stands up and turns to walk out, but pauses briefly. She leans down and places a chaste kiss to his forehead before walking out. She fiddles with her own wrist watch and looks at the two boys.

“Well, count of three?” She asks.

“Three,” Carter initiates.

“Two,” Alex continues.

“One,” (Name) finishes. The trio press on the two sides of their watches and disappear with a quick flash.

~

Up on the roof top, a figure watched. He crouches down on the ledge and hugs his knees tightly.

“Not again…” he cries softly.


	9. The Captain Enters the Fray

The next morning was anything but normal in Wayne manor.

“Why am I here?” Dick wonder aloud. The entire bat family save for Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara sat at the large dining table. Alfred was seemingly happy to see everyone’s faces, despite their immense confusion. Bruce, tired from the night’s patrol, couldn’t care less. Tim was still trying to piece together how he ended up on the manor’s couch with a lingering warmth on his head. Jason was antsy to get back to the apartment, as was clear from his constant knee bouncing. And Dick just returned to the table with a plate of waffles.

“(Name) was here,” Damien says out loud.

The atmosphere falls silent. The older brothers shared glances whilst Bruce held a cold stare.

“Damien, what are you talking about?” Dick finally musters out.

“What do you mean _‘what am I talking about?’_ she was right here!” Damien stands up from his spot. “We were talking to her, Jason even saw her first!” Jason quickly put his hands up.

“Okay, first of all, I’d know if I saw my _dead_ sister_, _Damien.”

“She was here. She walked through the front door and greeted all of us! She… She even played with Titus for a bit.” Damien was on the verge of breaking the table. Finally, Dick stood up and placed his hands on Damien’s shoulders, lowering himself down to his level.

“Damien, we all know what yesterday was, it was (Name)’s death anniversary. And we’re all still—“ Damien shakes himself out of his grip and looks around the room.

“None of you… None of you remember,” he mumbles. Without saying another word, he grabs his backpack and storms out. “What the hell happened last night…?” Damien racked his brain, recalling the three figures in the garden who disappeared into thin air.

“Damien, come back!” Dick calls.

“No. If none of you are going to help me I’ll find her myself!” Damien slams the front door.

“What’s gotten into him?” Dick worries.

Damien ran around the streets of Gotham, not caring who he bumped into or who he shoved over, calling out for his sister. He still had so much to tell her. So many questions. And then it dawned on him, the two in the gardens that night, he’d try to find them first, and once he does he’d get his sister back.

“Hey, you.” Damien didn’t stop. “Aren’t you looking for your sister? I know where (Name) Wayne is.” That got his attention. He turned around and an unfamiliar figure stood behind him amidst the crowd. No one noticing him, yet still making way for him. He was dressed neatly, yet he also seemed out of his time. A pocket watch hung loosely from the pocket of his lab coat and in his gloved hand, with his round golden glasses reflected the sunlight. His graying head was the only physical defining characteristic of his.

“What’s it to you?”

“I may have some information you would want to know, all free of charge,” the man plastered a sinister smile. Damien thought for a moment, before nodding slightly, following the man into a nearby cafe.

~

(Name) wiped the blood from her sword, examining the beast that lay at her feet. It was eight feet in height, had to at least be two hundred pounds on muscle alone, maybe an extra fifty with its thick brown fur. It’s glowing red eyes dimmed to black as it took its last heaved breath, and it’s razor sharp teeth, stained red with blood, made one last attempt to attack. The Captain looked down in pity, but nevertheless used her heavy boot to grind its skull into the ground, coating the black material with an obvious red. She pulled out the crystal around its neck and watched it morph into a person.

“That’s the fifth one this month,” she murmurs. Alex walks up to her. “ID him then add him to the list. I’m going to go check with Louis and see what he’s found.”

“It’s going to be a bit hard to ID him without a head, darling,” Alex scoffs. (Name) glares at him and he sighs. “Alright, alright, I’ll go check on the status of what these crystals are while you do that.”

“There’s something going on, Alex, and I think I have a feeling, but I don’t have proof.”

“I agree, these attacks seem less random, and more planned. As if they were experiments of a sort.”

“I should’ve known you would’ve caught on too. Every attack has been in a certain radius, and all in small remote villages, specifically ones that are far from RG stations. And the way they’re spread out makes it difficult to locate a base of operations. But regardless, whatever this is,” (Name) nudges the poor soul and holds the crystal up to the moonlight, “it’s not of this world,” (Name) explains. She crouches down and rolls the man on his back.

“I’m going to have to call an old mentor of mine, he’s from our Earth but… he can be trusted,” Alex ponders.

“I don’t doubt it.”

“You might even know him, darling. Considering your father’s identity.”

“I swear to god if I see Superman fly in—“

“I assure you, Mr. Kent will be far from here,” Alex laughs. “Regardless, if we’re lucky he’ll be in by tomorrow.”

“If we’re lucky?”

“We’re not the only universe that requires his services,” Alex shrugs. “There were quite a few times he worked with your father if I’m correct.”

“Hm, so he’s not a regular member of the Justice League then. I doubt I’d know him then.”

“No, not quite,” Alex shakes his head. “He’s a magic user too, you’re more on the physical side.”

“Ugh, using too much magic makes me sick,” (Name) gagged slightly.

“I recall that the last time you tried to transfigure something you threw up your entire breakfast,” Alex laughs.

“Do not bring that up,” (Name) hissed. “Anyways, your mentor, who is it?”

“His name is—“

“Captain! Lieutenant!” A soldier runs up. “You’re going to want to see this,” he huffs. (Name) and Alex exchange a glance before running up to the village.

“What the hell…” (Name) watches as ten more beasts rampage through, leaving behind chaos at every step. Many houses were or were already burnt to the ground. Without removing her gaze from the mayhem, the Captain stated: “Get the rest of special operations in.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“This is a Level Seven attack, no threat to the royal family, and with multiple casualties. Tell the others to pull back once back up gets here. Alex, take the B7 squad and focus on rescue. I’ll hold them back for as long as possible. Clear?” (Name) gripped her silver sword in her hand.

“Crystal, Captain. Good luck.”

“You too.” With the flick of her scarlet cape, the Captain charged into the flames.


	10. Chapter 10

(Name) stood her ground, but barely. After losing her sword somewhere in the field she resorted to good old hand-to-hand combat, not the best match up for monsters twice your size, but it’d have to do for now. Reinforcements have just arrived at the nick of time, whilst more beasts wandered out of the woods and towards the ravaged town.

“This place is already razed down, I don’t understand why they keep coming,” she shouts. 

“Captain!” Carter tosses her sword back to her. “Now’s not the time to get lazy.”

“I’ve been fighting these things for three hours, Adara.”

“Clearly, shape up a little more, Cap. We need you.”

“Ugh, this is getting nowhere,” (Name) mumbles just as she ducks below the beast’s swing. “Is it just me or are these things getting taller?”

“Not just you, Captain! Not just you!” Evangeline scrambles up from the floor, casting a spell to knock away the hoard. The blonde runs next to her Captain, shaking slightly. “Where are they all coming from?” Hints of French laced her panicked tone.

“No clue, but we’re going to be here for a very long time,” (Name) grimaces. Then, as if this situation couldn’t get any worse, an all too familiar cry. (Name) turned her head towards it, and saw a sight she had never expected to see. Without any care for herself, granted she never really did care in the first place, she sprinted towards the figure with the silver of her sword reflecting the flames. In a delicately crafted move, she fells the beast. The Captain holds her stance, her left arm blocking the one behind her, and her right arm holding the sword parallel to the ground. Then the beast slumped to the burnt earth, making no attempt at any further attacks. But her split decision move wasn’t without consequence.

“How… How did you get here,” she huffs, wavering slightly.

“(Name)…” Damien’s eyes widen. His eyes fall to the three large gashes that stretched across her hips and abdomen.

“Answer the question.”

“I was looking for you.”

“Try again.”

“A man in a lab coat brought me here,” he was too shaken to retort, regardless of how uncharacteristic of him it was. After all, the young boy was just dropped in the middle of a blazing battlefield with heaps of dead bodies sprawled across the ground. It was a sensory overload with the blinding flames and the heavy stench of iron. Not to mention his older sister covered in dried blood. (Name) grabbed a hold of his hand.

“Do not, under any circumstances, let go of my hand,” she commands. Damien nods, not used to this behavior from his supposedly angelic sister. With her left hand gripping Damien and the right brandishing her sword they charged across the battle field. “Keep up!”

“I’m trying!” Damien barks.

“Is that a kid?!” Nixon shouts. He pulls his axe from the broken ground. Damien first noticed the red stains on his white uniform before the disgust directed at him. “Lose him, Captain! He’s slowing you down! He’s going to get us all killed!”

“Don’t you think I’m trying?!” (Name) deflects a piece of charred wood. Damien’s hand slips for a moment and (Name) reacts with a vice grip. “What did I fucking say?!”

“Sorry!” Damien is taken aback for a moment before regaining his senses. (Name) looks to the woods and watches more of the monsters emerge.

“Oh fuck me…” She shakes her head. She runs into a building. and pushes Damien inside. She kneels to his level, and with a stern expression, instructs him: “Do not leave this building, I’m going to have Evangeline place a protection charm up, alright? I’ll come pick you up once I resolve this mess. You have to tell me every single thing that happened to you before you came here.”

“I can help.”

“No. You can’t. This world is very different than Earth-61. You’re not in Gotham anymore. Those things out there can crush your skull in less than a second, and I don’t need anymore deaths on my mind right now. Got it?”

“Yeah…” Damien looks back to her abdomen. It was still bloody but the wound was gone. “What happened to—“

“No questions right now. I have to get back out there before any of my teammates die. Stay. Here.” With that, (Name) ran out, slamming the door behind her. Not a moment later, Evangeline ran in, her white and silver uniform singed around the edges. She closes the door and places her hand on it, a magic circle appearing between the two with words of an ancient language inside of it. She waves her hand in the air and the building is surrounded in a veil of blue.

“So you must be Damien,” she smiles through the tired breaths. Damien nods and looks out the window. Eve seats him on the ground and hands him a thermos. “The Captain has told me so much about you.” Damien suspiciously eyes the thermos, but takes it anyways.

“Who’s that?”

“Hmm? Oh, your sister, of course,” Eve motions behind her. “She doesn’t talk about her family often, but her expression is always so kind when she does, especially when it comes to her brothers.”

“What is going on out there?”

“There are four of you correct?” Eve changes the subject. “Two older and two younger, if what she told me was right.”

“Yeah,” Damien caught on. She’s trying to distract him from the hell outside.

“Ah, you are just so adorable,” Eve coddles. “Are you hungry? I always have something on me.”

“What exactly is your role, woman?”

“Oh goodness, I never introduced myself, did I? I’m Evangeline, Evangeline Chandler, and I am from Earth-78, born and raised in Versailles, France. I’m the magic dealer of this team, you can tell because of these silver linings here, see? However, I specialize in support, which is why my uniform is white,” she claps her hands. “Ah, the Captain, your sister, is a damage dealer, she specializes in up-close combat with blade-type weapons. She truly is amazing.”

“I see… I assume this is normal for you people.”

“Not in the slightest, no. Oh, well, battle yes, but not these beasts. These monsters just started coming out of nowhere, actually. Originally it was only the Captain and the Lieutenant that were here, and there was only one. And now… I lost count after fifty,” Eve frowns. “We lost an entire squadron too…”

“What are those?”

“In truth… We have no idea.”

~

Alex stumbled behind a building, holding his phone close to his ear.

“Come on… connect, connect…” he plead. Finally, an answer.

“Alexander.”

“Remember when I told you to come tomorrow? Scratch that. We need you now.”

“What in the blazes is going on? Why do I hear fire?”

“Get over here and I’ll still be alive to tell you.”

“You really don’t take no for an answer, alright, hold out for a few more minutes.”

“Will do.”


End file.
